The invention relates to an intramedullary locking nail for treating bone factures having spaced apart bone fragments. The nail has an elongated longitudinally extending slot adjacent one end.
Locking nails are known to be used for treating bone fractures of the long bones, i.e., in particular of the femur humerus and the tibia. At least one respective transverse hole is provided in the end regions of the locking nail, for receiving a bone screw. As a result, the fracture fragments are secured both in the torsional and the axial direction.
With locking nails, a distinction is made between static and dynamic locking. With static locking the bone screws are received in circular holes or bores of the nail. When the bone fragments grow together, shortening frequently results due to a sintering process. As there is a rigid connection between the locking nail and the bone, the bone fragments cannot yield. Thus there is the possible risk that the bone fragments will not grow together securely.
In order to prevent the described occurrence, so-called dynamic locking has become known. To this end, at least one transverse hole is configured as an elongate hole or slot, so that the bone screw can move with the bone fragment a certain distance relative to the nail. Dynamic locking is therefore also to be provided when a system for compression is associated with the locking nail. The bone fragments are pressed against one another with the aid of this system for compression after the locking nail has been introduced. Such nails are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,547,791 and 6,579,294.